The Stone of Asgard
by Paige242
Summary: It all started when Dawn felt cold... (Six months after season three, things get interesting for the Johnson's). Season 4.


"Turn the heat on, sweetheart—it's too cold."

To most people, that would have been nothing more than a simple statement, muttered by a woman who was still half-asleep.

But Ty Johnson had never been most people, and he instantly felt a jolt of fear run though his body. No longer sleepy in the least, he sat upright in the bed, his piercing eyes looking down at his peaceful fiancée. Dawn had only awoken long enough to mutter those words, it seemed, and was now breathing slowly again, her eyes firmly shut in sleep.

"Okay." He whispered shakily, knowing that she probably wasn't listening. Heart pounding, he slowly forced himself out of the bed and walked slowly into the dimly lit hallway. Now alone, he finally let out a long, ragged breath.

Thankfully, his breath did not seem to have any effect on the air around him. There was no rush of cold and, as he frantically felt various parts of his body, he concluded that none of those were abnormally cold either. It had been nearly six months since their godly counterparts had left them, and Ty had hardly given a thought to his days at Hoor. Not surprisingly, he had been the happiest to see that side of him go and—aside from the initial challenge of getting Dawn to remember him without his godly essence—things had been so much simpler since.

With the help of her recordings, and several days of deep discussion, she had remembered (mostly) and they had been able to pick up where they had left off. In fact, things were even better than they had been before, since her fears about living with the god of darkness had lifted and she had simply been able to enjoy him for who he was. They were just Dawn and Ty, living as they were meant to be.

Or so he had assumed.

It was probably nothing, he reasoned as he leaned against the nearest wall to steady himself. He was probably overreacting to a simple request. But hearing her mutter that she was cold had just brought a plethora of buried fears rushing back. He was trying his best to shake it—after all, all people got cold sometimes.

It was normal.

But, by all logic, she shouldn't have been cold on that warm summer night…

He wouldn't have been worried if it hadn't been an unnaturally balmy day. Although he had gone to bed in nothing but his boxers, he was hot. The former god of cold and darkness was sweating, while his fiancée had just rolled over to complain of the cold.

Ty found great assurance in the fact that he did not feel cold in the least. Perhaps she was just getting sick, he reasoned. It probably had noting to do with him.

And yet…

Something about it simply did not sit well.

Drawing another deep breath as he attempted to push his worries from his mind, Ty walked further down the hall and slowly turned the thermostat dial up a few degrees.

It was going to be a long, hot, night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ty walked into the kitchen to find Dawn wrapped in a large woolly blanket. He had been disappointed to wake up in the bed alone, but the smell of toast and bacon had quickly wafted into his nose and he eagerly got out of bed to join his fiancée. The pair loved to cook for each other, and they took great pleasure in preparing surprise meals.

Ty knew that he was in for a treat and last night's worries had faded.

…until he saw the blanket.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Dawn greeted, rising from her seat to give him a peck on the cheek as he entered. The warm blanket stayed securely around her shoulders, even though the kitchen was sweltering with both sunlight and the heat of the over.

Ty tried to smile, but he was certain that it was not convincing. Worry swirled within him as he cautiously took his seat at the table.

After taking a sip from a steaming hot cup of tea, Dawn looked towards him with a much more genuine smile.

"Why so glum?" She asked, her tone cheerful. Apparently, she did not seem to think that anything was amiss.

"I, well…" Ty stuttered, unsure what to say. They had hardly talked about god stuff since that day in the woods, and he had been incredibly happy about that. He was reluctant to bring it up now and create worry and tension, especially since he wasn't sure that anything was actually going on. But it was hard to shake that nagging feeling…

He decided to proceed with caution.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Her brow furrowed slightly. "Fine, I guess." She said with a shrug. "I'm a bit surprised it's so chilly in the middle of summer, I suppose—but I figured a nice warm breakfast would help warm us up."

Dawn paused, and he watched as her eyes surveyed him briefly. Her smile suddenly began to fade.

"You're only wearing your boxers." She stated, looking him up and down. "It's far too cold for that."

Ty felt his breath catch in his throat and his mind began to race. She genuinely thought it was cold, but a quick glance at any thermometer would have been enough to prove that it wasn't.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He pressed. For once, he hoped that she felt dizzy or nauseous or felt any sort of mortal symptom that would ease his greatest fears.

Dawn placed her hot tea down on the table. "I feel fine." She stated, her voice quieter than before. "Just…cold. Even my tea is cold. Are you…"

Ty could sense the fear in her voice and he quickly chimed in. He couldn't stand to see the look of fear in her eyes—and the way she was looking at him stirred up far too many bad feelings. Ty knew she didn't mean it, and probably wasn't even away of it, but he could tell that she wasn't just looking at Ty anymore. She was looking at him like he was something else.

Something he had never wanted to be.

"I'm not cold." He said quickly, hoping that would provide reassurance. "In fact, I'm pretty hot right now. Because it's thirty degrees outside and we don't even have the fan on in here."

Ty reached out and placed his hand on the side of her steaming mug of tea. He focused his energy on it, thinking of cold and darkness like had had so many times before. But, thankfully, the steam remained.

"See?" He began, sitting back down with a small sigh of relief. "Perfectly normal. That nearly burnt my hand."

Dawn gave a slow nod before looking back down at her drink. "That's the third cup of tea I've made this morning." She stated, he voice laced with even more worry than before. "I thought the kettle was broken because they all came out cold…but it's not cold, is it?"

Any sense of relief Ty had felt faded instantly.

He had just touched the mug, and it was scalding hot. He could see the steam from here and his hand still felt warm.

But, apparently, it had cooled the moment it touched Dawn's lips. He could remember the first time that had ever happened to him—it had been two days after his 21st birthday. That had been the day he realized that nothing would ever feel warm again.

"This doesn't make any sense." He muttered, reaching out to place his hand on Dawn's arm.

As he feared, she felt cool to the touch. He knew that he had been colder back when he had his powers, but she was unnaturally cold, especially in this heat.

"But, you're human. And I'm supposed to be human. The gods are in Asguard. It's all over now. It's supposed to be over."

Dawn stood up abruptly, her chair clattering backwards.

All the colour had drained from her face and she stumbled towards the counter for support.

"Oh my god." She muttered, rocking back on her heels as she looked resolutely down at the marble surface. Dawn knew something, and she was purposefully avoiding his gaze.

"What?" Ty pressed, rushing to her side. "What it is? Please, Dawn, tell me."

There was a brief pause.

"Ty." His fiancée whispered, finally turning towards him and placing a cool hand on his warm cheek. "I was going to tell you tonight. I had a dinner planned and everything. I…but…"

She trailed off, her face etched with worry. "I thought everything was normal now. I never even considered…and I didn't think it worked this way anyway. I don't think you've ever really been human, even without the powers and that explains everything right now, and I have no idea what we're going to do…"

"Dawn, slow down." Ty cut in as he reached out and pulled her cool body towards him for a deep embrace. "Whatever is going on, we'll figure it out. We always do. Just tell me."

He felt Dawn draw a deep breath before she looked up towards him. The former god could see tears welled in her eyes and his heart instantly sank.

"I'm pregnant, Ty." She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Just binge watched this series and wish there was more! Tell me what you think of my season 4 : )


End file.
